Posse:The redeamers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The redeamers history the redeamers are for those who hate casual players love to have fun and hate cheaters. formed by thundernuts12 in 2010 named the thundernuts gunslining circus and in 2011 contained tallermoss84 and renewablebard in 2012 thundernuts passed leader ship to the highest leveled member at the time tallermoss84 at 21 and renewablebard 21 wich in turn led to a posse civil war were in armadillo a ffa game leading to the 23 to 22 win of renewablebard. (wich is why the requirements are to have 2 armadilo games)after that game renewablebard was named posse leader in 2012 renewablebard renamed the posse the redeamers by Feb. 24 2013 the posse gained in numbers the lord alder being the first new member since renewablebard then herobrine 5612 later the same week. as of 8:31PM 3/9/13 aliveelf3030 was the newest member.now due to the recent coop tag team of renewablebard and quitschunk34747 the newest member is him the motto is "we redeem what canot be redeemed" our battle shout is "redemtion awaits the damned" Joining the ranks of the Redeamers normal or expert targeting shoifield revolver and friend to renewablebard on xbox live to gain perminet status 2 coop missions must be compleated with a redeamer and 1 posse ffa game and 2 armadilo games then the fatal shot ceromony were you get shot in the face by me(renewablebard ) after that your a perminet member also kill golden gun people who arnt perminet members on list *Rules 1 Rednewablebard is always posse leader but with other members its free for all leading 2 try to avoid killing other posse members exept in game modes or a direct chalenge (were I am there to claim a winner) 3 duels are in only expert mode and is a fight to the death 3.5 for duel confrimation send me an email at or antoniokontos@gmail.com or send me a im on xbox live 4 Clyde Garrison is a primary target 50 points (for making me poor as hell in every poker game ive played) 5 golden gun wielders are very high risk liabilitys shoot on sight 20 points 6 any one with the name begining with XREVX or xrevx are to be shot on sight 80 points (cheating by flying imortality in games and just plain jerks) 7 cheak out my teribly cheap videos on you tube at http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqpcKhslk5PCnUL7SSaUpQ/videos?view=0 8 also casual players are worth 100 points for ranks *Ranks the higer your rank the more beifits gr = grand redeamer mr = master redeamer 1 1000 2 2000 3 3000 4 4000 5 5000 6 6000 7 7000 8 8000 9 9000 10 10000 gr1 lvl 10 gr2 gr1 lvl 10 gr3 gr2 lvl 10 gr4 gr3 lvl 10 gr5 gr4 lvl 10 mr max rank gr5 lvl 10 your kills in total are 1 point each major points are when i see it personaly *Point values 1point kill 20points golden gun killed 50 clyde garrison 80 XrevX names 100 casual players The redeamers The head redeamer * Head redeamer renewablebard (mr lvl 10) Redeamers * Redeamer 1 thundernuts12 (8 points) * Redeamer 2 tallermoss84 (17 points) * Redeamer 3 the lord alder (19 points) * Redeamer 4 aliveelf3030 (182 points) * Redeamer 5 herobrine 5612 (0 points) * Redeamer 6 Quitschunk34747 (32 points) External links Category:Posses }}